Andrew Manning
England | dayofdeath = | monthofdeath = | yearofdeath = | placeofdeath = | countryofdeath = | nickname = | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 0 | heightm = | batting = Right Hand Middle Order | bowling = Right Arm Slow | role = Batsman | family = Ben Manning (Son) | international = | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = | odidebutyear = | odidebutagainst = | odicap = | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | odishirt = | club1 = Axbridge | year1 = 2009-2013 | clubnumber1 = 59 | club2 = | year2 = | clubnumber2 = | club3 = | year3 = | clubnumber3 = | club4 = | year4 = | clubnumber4 = | type1 = Axbridge | debutdate1 = 6 September | debutyear1 = 2009 | debutfor1 = | debutagainst1 = Cheddar | type2 = | debutdate2 = | debutyear2 = | debutfor2 = | debutagainst2 = | lastdate1 = 16 September | lastyear1 = 2012 | lastfor1 = | lastagainst1 = Wookey Indians | lastdate2 = | lastyear2 = | lastfor2 = | lastagainst2 = | columns = 3 | column1 = Axbridge | matches1 = 30 | runs1 = 216 | bat avg1 = 9.39 | 100s/50s1 = -/- | top score1 = 26* | deliveries1 = 86 | wickets1 = 5 | bowl avg1 = 17.04 | fivefor1 = - | tenfor1 = - | best bowling1 = 2/5 | catches/stumpings1 = 3/- | column2 = 2012 | matches2 = 6 | runs2 = 35 | bat avg2 = 11.67 | 100s/50s2 = -/- | top score2 = 26* | deliveries2 = 36 | wickets2 = 2 | bowl avg2 = 21.50 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 1/4 | catches/stumpings2 = 2/- | column3 = 2013 | matches3 = 6 | runs3 = 46 | bat avg3 = 15.33 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 15 | deliveries3 = 18 | wickets3 = 0 | bowl avg3 = - | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 0/19 | catches/stumpings3 = 1/0 |column7 = How Out |column8 = % | bowled = 12 | %1 = 46.15% | caught = 10 | %2 = 38.46% | lbw = | %3 = | ro = | %4 = | hw = | %5 = | stu = | %6 = | no = 4 | %7 = 15.38% | bowled1 = 1 | %8 = 16.67% | caught1 = 4 | %9 = 66.67% | lbw1 = 1 | %10 = 16.67% | stu1 = | %11 = | date = 14 February | year = 2015 | source = ACC stats }} Andrew Manning is a senior member of Axbridge cricket club. Andrew made his debut on 6th September 2009 vs Cheddar. Former Clubs & Years *Axbridge C.C 2009-current Career Runs Top Parterships Match Record Batting Year by Year Opponents Record Home & Away Record Batting by postion Bowling Year by Year Opponents Record Home & Away Record Also See *[ Play Cricket Page] Category:Club Cricketers Category:Axbridge C.C Player